A method using Long Wave Infrared (“LWIR”) Imaging Polarimetry for facial recognition in total or near darkness is disclosed herein. The method employs LWIR imaging polarimetry to enhance thermal imagery for facial recognition purposes. One method of polarimetry for the embodiment of the method comprises capturing a number of images of different polarization states of the face using a polarization filter in conjunction with a thermal camera, correcting each image for non-uniformity and performing weighted subtractions of said images to produce Stokes Parameters images S0, S1, S2 and Degree of Linear Polarization Images (“DoLP”) from those Stokes images. Finally, facial recognition algorithms may be applied to the DoLP image, or the images may simply be viewed by a human for facial recognition.
In another embodiment, a subject's face is centered in the field of view of the LWIR imaging polarimeter, focused and a thermal/polarimetric hybrid image is collected.